It's the Great OC Contest Fairy Tail Lovers!
by cleofromegypt
Summary: I want everyone to be as creative as possible with this contest! All of the submitted OC's will be posted as extensions to this page as chapters. Fans are welcome to read and vote on their favorite OC by leaving their opinion in the review section. I will read all reviews and judging by the majority, choose the top three OC's. A PM will be sent to the winner! Good Luck! Aye!
1. Further Info

Well, It's just what it sounds like! An O.C. contest for the intense lovers of The wonderful world of Fairy Tail! I want everyone to be as creative as possible with this contest! All of the submitted OC's will be posted as extensions to this page as chapters. Fans are welcome to read and vote on their favorite OC by leaving their opinion in the review section. Good Luck!

**_These_** **_are the guidelines for making your Fairy Tail OC character, and how to enter into my contest. _**

The character(s) must have a full description of the following:

**Appearance**

**History**

**Synopsis ( arrival in Fairy Tail, What arc)**

**Relationships**

**Trivia**

**P.S: The best way to format your OC is in the form of a Wikipedia page. **

There must be a thorough explanation of each category in order for me to devise a story out of it.

All entries must be in by April 12,2014. You may have OC's of the following:

Guilds

Any type of mage

Exceeds

Animal companions

Celestial Spirits

Siblings to any mages (Gray, Natsu, Erza ect.)

Parents or extended family to any mage

Towns

Landscapes

**Rules:**

The wiki page must follow the format given.

If you decide to have more than one character, they must also have an informational page.

Landscapes, towns, guilds, and animal companions are **not an exception to this rule! (see previous requirement)**

When you finish your wiki page, send me a PM so that I may view it and I will get back to you as soon as possible! J

_I look forward to seeing your wonderful ideas! Best of luck to you all!_


	2. Here's Some Extra Help!

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

I want everyone to be as creative as possible with this contest! All of the submitted OC's will be posted as extensions to this page as chapters. Fans are welcome to read and vote on their favorite OC by leaving their opinion in the review section. I will read all reviews and judging by the majority, I will choose the top three OC's. Afterwards, I will send a PM to the winning character's creator and they will decide whether or not they want to work with me on creating a full story, one shot, or poem (I'm not above lemons…). If not, then the gratification of having a lovable OC will belong to you! Further info will be posted. If you have any questions regarding the rules or characters, you are welcome to leave your questions in a Private Message. I know it's a lot of work, but I had a lot of fun doing this and I'm sure you will too! Just to help ya'll out, here's my own O.C. in the desired format… Enjoy!

**Sazume Ujo**

Age: 17

Height: 5'5

Weight: 120 lbs.

Eye color: Varies but usually dark brown

Hair color: Varies but usually black

Possible love interest: Natsu Dragneel

Appearance:

Sazume is a girl of average height. She normally has long wavy black hair.( See Juvia's hair when she was controlled by Vidaldus Taka). The only exception is when she uses her magic. Since she is an Elemental Dragon Slayer, her hair turns color depending on the element that she is currently controlling. For a while in Fairy Tail, she wore tight black pants and a matching v-neck black shirt, until she accidentally burned them off while attempting fire magic. She temporarily wears a blue and white schoolgirl outfit. While traveling, she is usually covered by a magic concealing black cloak. She owns one celestial key that hangs by a gold chain around her neck and a single katana. Because of her lacking powers, Sazume does not have sharp canines like the other Dragon Slayers.

Personality:

Sazume is known to be a kind person. She has a strong sense of justice and believes that everyone has good in them no matter how evil. This can make her seem a bit naïve, but kindhearted nonetheless. She always looks out for her friends and will get extremely emotional if they are hurt if she believes that there was a way to prevent it.

Synopsis/History:

Sazume's mother died during childbirth and her father died soon after from severe depression. Because the family lived out in the country with little to no outside connections because they were afraid of dark guilds coming after their daughter. Sazume was alone as a five year old girl. She wandered the country alone until she came across a cave that housed the water dragon Polarin. He sensed her magic energy and taught her water Dragon Slayer magic. After a year of training and mastery, Polarin soon asked Sazume to kill him. She refused but Polarin stated that as a Dragon Slayer, she must slay a dragon. Sazume tearfully refused and the discussion was forgotten. It was soon discovered by Polarin, that Sazume was an Elemental Dragon Slayer. Polarin brought her to the other elemental dragons to be trained. When they reached Igneel after three years of training. This is where Sazume met and nine year old Natsu. However, Igneel refused to train her. In order to avoid conflict, Polarin took Sazume and left. They return to the cave after three years of travel, and Sazume soon falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning to find that Polarin is gone. She calls for him and eventually leaves the cave to search for him. After searching for the longest time, Sazume, now eleven, runs into a small home in the middle of the woods. Sazume was weak and hungry and resolved to steal food from the home. As soon as the child made her way into the house, she was immediately subdued by the owner of the home. Seeing that Sazume was a weak little girl with strong magic energy, the man took her in and nursed her back to health. He introduced himself as Ujo and tells the child to disregard his last name. Sazume noticed his hair and asked if he was a water mage like she was since his hair was blue like hers. Ujo said no and pointed out that Sazume's hair was black not blue. A puzzled Sazume looked at her hair and was shocked. Ujo eventually told Sazume that he wanted to teach her to channel her magic energy through a sword like himself. Sazume agreed and they began to train. While cleaning one day, Sazume moved a chair from its original spot. Ujo came into the kitchen and fell over the chair. Thinking it a joke, Sazume laughed and teased the man until she noticed that he was struggling to stand. Ujo was blind. From then on Sazume referred to him as _bouraindo yuushi_ (blind warrior). Three years later, Ujo told Sazume that she had to leave. When she asked why, he refused an answer. As a result, she refused to leave. When she woke the next day, she was in a meadow far from Ujo's home. She was wearing a cloak and sported a katanna strapped to her back. A note was taped to her cloak explaining the situation. She was told that the cloak she was wearing concealed magic energy and to continue to travel and find work by taking jobs from request boards. She was still confused about why Ujo left her. A now twelve year old Sazume was alone again.

_**Pyro**_

While traveling, Sazume came across a small town called Wenia. She thrived off of jobs for two years laying low, aware that the town was known for its hatred of dragons and dragon slayers, Sazume kept the cloak on wherever she went. One day, an event that drew the whole crowd took place in the square. While she was watching, Sazume was horrified to see that the event was about brutalizing a dragon. It turned out that the dragon was a celestial spirit and the people of the town were taking out their hatred on the spirit by throwing things and cutting it courtesy of the town's own Celestial mage. Angered, Sazume stepped in front of the spirit protecting it and screaming at them to stop. The Celestial wizard said that the only way to stop him was to defeat him, and that the contract would be broken. Agreeing, Sazume revealed herself to be a dragon slayer. The celestial wizard said that his name was **Maramros Serpenthelm**. He proceeded to attack her with his dragon. Sazume also faced the danger of being killed by a resident since her identity as a dragon slayer Not wanting to hurt the spirit, Sazume directed all of her attacks towards Maramros. The dragon continued to protect by deflecting the girl's water attacks with its own fire. Noticing her frustration _ removed his spirit from the fight telling her that they will continue without it. Falling for the trap, Sazume expelled a powerful blade of water at Maramros who quickly summoned his spirit and used him as a shield. Shocked and angered, Sazume fell into a fit of rage, immediately killing the wizard and ending the contract between them, the spirit turned back into a key and Sazume took it with her along with a book that the girl subsequently stole from a store on Celestial magic, and left the town,vowing to never return. After reading all she could on celestial magic, spirits, and contracts, Sazume was finally able to open the gate and form a contract with the spirit. The two immediately became friends and began to travel together. Knowing that Pyro was a fire dragon, sazume began to learn basic fire techniques from him. When she had mastered the basics, Sazume foolishly tried to attempt a fire dragon's roar but was overwhelmed by the power and was knocked out. She was found by team Shadow Gear who took her to Fairy Tail.

_Sazume arrives in Fairy Tail right after the Fantasia arc._

Relationships.

**Polarin**

The water dragon Polarin was Sazume's guardian after her parents died. He taught her water dragon slayer magic until he eventually realized her power as an Elemental Dragon Slayer. He cared for Sazume until he disappeared.

**Ujo (Bushido)**

Ujo was Sazume's second lasting guardian who taught her to channel her powers through swords. He too disappeared. Like Polarin, Sazume went looking for him until she decided to quit and move on. He still stays in her daily thoughts, so much so that she uses his name as her surname when she is brought to Fairy Tail and often thinks back on her days with him when she is in a trying situation and needs to make an important descision.

**Natsu**

After finding out that Natsu was a fire Dragon Slayer trained by Igneel himself, Sazume has a hard time communicating with him. She eventually, breaks her silence and asks Natsu to teach her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic so that she could awaken all of her power. During her first job, Natsu grows jealous when Gray and Sazume are near each other. This is eventually resolved when Sazume assures Natsu that there is nothing between them. After the incident, Natsu and Sazume begin to spend more time getting to know about their lives and their dragons. The time they spend together ultimately results in a romantic relationship between the two.

**Wendy and Carla**

Despite her being a complete stranger, Wendy grows attached to Sazume, stating that Sazume would look just like her mother if she had one—shocking Carla. Wendy tends to be nervous around Sazume, thinking that she will find something she says unacceptable in her eyes. Seeing the immediate attachment that the young girl has to Sazume, and the young woman's "unorthodox ways of travel and combat" Carla begins to fear for the girl's safety. As a result, she is wary around Sazume and often stands between the two. Seeing this as jealousy, Sazume assures Carla that she will protect her and Wendy with her own life. She praises Carla for having done so well raising Wendy.

**Lucy**

Sazume and Lucy have a very friendly relationship. Sazume crashed with her when she first joined Fairy Tail. Sazume and Lucy share a certain bond when it comes to celestial magic. So much so, that Sazume was unexplainably able to open Loki's gate when she grew weak and was unable to fight.

**Erza**

Sazume admires Erza almost like a mother. She loves her composure and strength during stressful situations. They often practice close range combat together. Erza, likewise admires Sazume and her commitment to Fairy Tail even though she just joined.

**Gray**

Because they are both ice mages, Gray and Sazume are seen a lot together. They often practice ice magic together. Gray teaches Sazume basic ice magic and in turn, Sazume teaches him basic Ice Dragon Slayer magic. Gray is like Sazume's older brother.

**Juvia**

Juvia's relationship with Sazume is very similar to her relationship with Lucy. Juvia tends to indirectly criticize Sazume as she sees her as another rival. In truth, Juvia cares for Sazume as a close friend and vise versa.

**Gajeel**

The two had an extremely rough start when Gajeel accused Sazume of being a 'lacrima user' and often using her lacking skill set against her case. This accusation resulted in him being unconscious for about two days. The fellow dragon slayers eventually console and watch over the other closely—though they would never admit it…

**Levy**

Since it was Levy and her team that found the unconscious Sazume, The female Dragon Slayer holds much gratitude towards her. She feels guilty when she figures out the relationship between her and Gajeel. For Levy's sake, Sazume tries to stay calm and collected around the Iron Dragon Slayer. 

**O.C. Template**

_ Here's a little something to help you out! _

Name:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Possible love interest:

Appearance:

Personality:

Synopsis/History:

Arrival time: (Arc name)

Main Relationships:


End file.
